Childe's Innocence
by Mystiksnake
Summary: Angelus not Drusilla turned William sooner than fate intended. How will that one change effect the course of the future?
1. William's Wish

**Childe's Innocence**

**_Summary_: Angelus (not Drusilla) turns William sooner then fate intended. What will that one change have on the effect of the future?**

**This story is rated ( ) for suggestive themes, ****and mild violence and abuse, though only a teeny tiny bit.**

**As for this being slash. I won't go into any detail, but I may imply it. I'm not sure. I guess it depends on how many people want it.**

**Oh and no matter how much I wish I owned them,****William (Spike), Angelus (Angel), Darla, Drusilla, etc. do not belong to me. Damn.**

Chapter one

**William's Wish**

"Poisoned lies from cherry lips,

Deadly sins on a dagger's tip.

Provoked by passion, never love,

Will He watch from up above?

Or are we mortals just fair game,

to those who relish in our pain?

When darkness in our souls will creep,

Who will guard us when we sleep?

I for one will never rest,

Until His Truth is put to test.

Send an Angel from above,

To shield me with eternal love."

"**My my. That boy certainly has a way with words."**

"That he does sir. Young Master William has shown remarkable talent for one so young. I reckon he gets it from his father."

"**His name is William you say?"**

"Yes sir. William Stratford. He is the youngest apprentice of my master. But despite his age, he far outranks the others in his ability as a poet. His other studies however could use some work."

"**How young is the lad exactly?"**

"He'll be fifteen in a week."

"**A week eh? I suppose he'll be having a large party then?"**

"Oh yes sir. The Stratford's have a special celebration planned for young Master William on the nineteenth. All are welcome to come and join in the celebration. If you are still in town then you should definitely come."

"**Oh I do believe I will. Yes, and I have just the gift for young William. Just the gift indeed," Angelus smirked.**

AN: Well what did you think? Short I know, but it's just a taste of what is to come. Next chapter will be longer, and you will begin seeing more action.

Oh and just to let everyone know: Yes I wrote the poem. What'd you think of it?

!Please Review!

And if you like vulnerable Spike stories check out my other story "Saving Spike."

My Harry Potter Stories "Truth" and "Easy Way Out" are pretty good too if you like Harry Potter and want to check them out.

Well that's it…Please Review!


	2. Wish Granted

**Childe's Innocence**

_**Review Responses: **_

ShinodaBear: I'm glad you like the poem. And becuse you like slash, I've decided to at least have a little bit between Will and Angelus. Those of you who don't like it have nothing to fear beacuse it won't be all that noticable to those who don't look for.

Cursedgirl: Thanks for the review.

**_Summary_: Angelus (not Drusilla) turns William sooner then fate intended. What will that one change have on the effect of the future?**

**This story is rated T for suggestive themes, and mild violence and abuse, though only a teeny tiny bit.**

Chapter two

**Wish Granted**

William sighed as he heard the guests arriving. Would a small, quiet dinner party have been too much for his parents? Every year they had to go all out. Inviting everyone in town. He would much rather it was just him and his family, but his parents did everything they could to try and get him to come out of his shell. First by making him recite his poetry for others when he would rather keep them to himself, and then by surrounding him with constant crowds. It was all so annoying. Sighing once more William resigned himself to yet another birthday being the center of attention. His parents would never allow anything less for their only son.

Downstairs Angelus waited for the birthday boy to finally come down and join the celebration. He couldn't wait to give the lovely boy his gift. And knowing that Darla would not approve of his decision would make it all the more fun. He could just imagine the look on his Sire's face as he brought home another Childe. His Queen was still pissed at him for bringing his Dark Princess into the family. Her insanity made it so that she needed full time attention from him. Which Darla hated. So Drusilla needed a playmate for when Darla wanted his full attention. And Angelus knew William would make the perfect caring sibling for Drusilla.

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, Angelus looked up to see William finally coming down. He smirked as he saw the boy holding back a cringe and forcing a smile. He wondered if anyone besides himself could see how much Will hated this. No. Humans were always oblivious to one another's pain. Which made him all the more happy with his decision to steal Will away from this place and bring him into the family.

He only hoped that young Will would retain some of the human qualities that he has now, after he is turned. Sometimes when people are turned they lose their human qualities completely, letting their demon take full control. Angelus didn't want that for this boy. William was already perfect, except for his being human of course. Which was soon to be rectified. Looking into the boy's eyes as they suddenly turned to him, Angelus found himself wishing with all of his being that William would remain himself even after being turned.

As William walked down the stairs with dread, he caught eyes with a man across the room, and had to suddenly suck in a breath of air in surprise. For before him was the man from his dreams. The Angel from all his poems. His inspiration. Though he had never met the man before in his life, he just knew it was him. It had to be. So with a determination he didn't know he had, he found himself walking over to the man with angelic features.

AN: Well? Did you like it? **Please Review!**

And if you like vulnerable Spike stories check out my other story "Saving Spike."

My Harry Potter Stories "Truth" and "Easy Way Out" are pretty good too if you like Harry Potter and want to check them out.

Well that's it…Please Review!


End file.
